objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Catastrophic Chaos (Season One)
'Catastrophic Chaos '''is a fanmade Object Madness series by TheTwistedMangle (Wow, I make too many fan pages). Only she may edit. The season one episode guide is here! Please suggest episode, plot, or character ideas! I've honestly ran out of ideas for episodes! Constructive criticism and feedback on episode writing is highly appreciated and welcome! (Most of the time, the episodes are light-hearted, but there's a serious one every once in a while.) Hope you enjoy this! (NOTE: Some of the characters will use minor/light swear words (such as d*mn) that are not directed at any user, as it is the third rule of this wiki for all users. Just letting you all know.) *Throughout many times of the series, Cherry and Daisy refer each other as "cous" (pronounced as "cuz") because they are cousins. "Cous" is the slang term cousin. Episode One: Road Trip!...Or Maybe Not (Team A are in their cabin.) Daisy: Team meeting everyone! Dice: I don't see the need for a team meeting for now, I mean, we ''did ''just win the first challenge. Daisy: Uh, if that's alright with you. Nickel: Wait, we did? Cherry: Yeah, no damn, Nickle! Nickel: *narrows eyes* I'm highly offended... Cup: Hey! He was dead! And don't call him that, he doesn't like that name! Cherry: I swear to any cherry tree in the world, I'm going to shatter you and laugh at your dead body! *glares at her* Daisy: Okay, uh, anyways, I've decided we should do a road trip! Latte: To where? Puffball: Yeah, where? I wanna know! *does the "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" thing* Daisy: To no where! It'll be a team bonding experience, especially since I can sense tension in here! Basketball: I don't know, Daisy. I mean it's pretty easy to get lost here. I'm staying behind. Latte: Not to the mention that one time Cherry told me about. (Flashback) (Daisy and Cherry in Daisy's car.) Daisy: Okay, cous! Open your eyes! Cherry: *opens eyes* *looks around* (The view zooms out to reveal that they are in a dessert in the middle of no where.) Cherry: ... Cherry: DAISY, WHERE HELL ARE WE?! Daisy: Calm down! Since I haven't gotten my driver's license yet, the police allowed me to only drive in the middle of no where just in case an accident happens! Cherry: I thought both of our parents said that this place was easy to get lost in! Daisy: Don't worry! *holds up a map* I got a well-drawn, detailed map here--- (The map flies out of the window.) Cherry: *facepalm* (Flashback ends) Latte: Took two whole days to get back. Cup: *tries to stifle her giggling* *bursts out into laughter* He totally deserved it! Cherry: SHUT UP! WHAT IF THAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! Cup: *instantly stops laughing* Uh, sorry... Daisy: So, is that fine with you all? Cherry: Sure, as long as you don't screw it up like last time! Dice: The only reason I'm going is to not waste time. Puffball, Cup: I'm in! Nickel: I'm ''definitely ''in! If we get lost and separated, I'll take my chances. Daisy: Good! Nickel: Wait, what? I was being sarc--- (Timeskip to Team A except for Basketball in Daisy's car.) Dice: So, what now? Puffball: We could play Monopoly! Dice: Uh, how about no. Daisy: We could sing a song! Cherry: I wish I never agreed to this. Everyone except Cherry, Nickel: *singing* 99 buckets of slime on the wall! 99 buckets of slime! Take one down, pass it around! 98 buckets of slime on the wall! Nickel: Oh god... (2 hours later) Daisy: Okay, from the start! Everyone except Cherry, Nickel: 99 buckets of slime--- (Daisy accidentally drives off a cliff. The car falls down it.) (Black screen) (Cherry slowly opens his eyes) Cherry: Huh? *looks around* What happened? Nickel: Your damn cousin crashed her car and we got separated. Looks like I foreshadowed that. Dice: Come on! We don't have much time to survive! Let's get moving! Cherry, you go try to find the others. Nickel, get mud and sticks and everything you can get to build a shelter. Nickel: Sure, ''Timewaster. Dice: *ignores Nickel* I'll try to find food and water! Go! (Cut to left of the forest. Daisy, Latte, Cup, and Puffball are trying to find everybody else.) Daisy: I hope we can find Cherry soon...Who knows if animals think of him as food and then attack him? Latte: Y-Yeah... Cup: As much as I hate him, I wouldn't allow anybody in the competition but Football to get hurt like that. Latte: That's strange, considering your usual vengeful personality. Puffball: Well, anyways, I also hope to find Nickel too. He's one of my closest friends and I have to see if he's okay! (Cut to the right side of the forest. Cherry is searching for Daisy, Latte, Cup, and Puffball.) Cherry: Hello? Anybody? Daisy? Latte? Cup? Puffball? Anyone? Cherry: Jeez, it's so dark out here! *crawls under a bush* I hope I don't get lost here... (Animal sounds are heard) Cherry: Oh no...Not again...Ugh! My stupid cousin! Always ruining everything! (A wolf comes out of the shadows) Cherry: Damn it... (The wolf starts to creep up on him. More animals arrive.) Cherry: U-Uh...*screams* *runs* (Cut to Daisy, Latte, Cup, and Puffball.) Latte: Why does that scream sound like it's from Cherry? Cup: That's because it IS Cherry! Daisy: It is! I know that scream anywhere! Puffball: What are we waiting for? Let's goooo! (Daisy, Latte, and Cup gets onto Puffball as Puffball increases in size. She flies rapidly through the forest.) Daisy: *hands are at the side of her mouth (the thing some people do when yelling)* Cherry! Cherry! (Cut to Cherry running away from various wild animals.) Cherry: *hearing Daisy* *stops running briefly* Huh? Daisy? *runs again, this time faster* (Cut to the Team A females.) Daisy Wait, Puffball, go higher! I think I know a solution! Latte: Um, just not too ''high... Puffball: On it! (Puffball flies higher. Daisy stands up and looks downwards into the forest.) Daisy: By this viewpoint, we should be able to see the others if we scan the forest enough. Cup: Hopefully, nobody kicks me off again, heheheh... Daisy: *puts an arm around Cup's shoulder* Don't worry, he's not here. Latte: But what if we ''don't find the boys? Please don't tell me--- Daisy: Then we go higher! Latte: *swallows* *shudders* Cup: Hey! I think I see...Nickel and Dice? Puffball: *gasps* Nickel?! We gotta get down there ASAP! *flies downwards* (Cut to said characters.) Nickel: *walking towards Dice with sticks in his mouth* *muffled* Where is he? He should be back by now. Dice: Well, he is ''food. Animals are usually attracted to food objects, especially during the winter, because they have a hard time finding prey. Nickel: *sets down sticks* Anyways, I found sticks. Happy, Timewaster? Dice: Mostly. How about mud? Nickel: We armless people can't just pick up mud and walk away. What do you expect, stuff it in our mouths and spit it out? Dice: Sure. Nickel: *sees Daisy, Latte, Cup, and Puffball* Wait, is that everybody else? Dice: You're probably hallucinating due to hunger and/or fatigue. Those are just birds. Nickel: No no no no no no. That's ''them ''besides Cherry. (Puffball stops flying. Daisy, Latte, Cup climb off of her.) Nickel: Guys? How did you find us? Dice: Well, they flew higher until they could see the entire forest and searched via the high view. Then they saw us and flew down. Nickel: You've just spend ten seconds of your life explaining that, Timewaster. Dice: And you just spent 5 pointing that out, ''Nickle. Puffball: Nickel, are you okay?! Nickel: Yeah, I'm fine. *smiles slightly* It's great to see you guys again. Cup: Uh, is that sarcasm or did you really mean? Nickel: I meant it. Cup: Is that sarcasm? Nickel: No. Cup: Well, finally! At least you stopped being so negative, Sarcasm Spasm. Nickel: What the?! Hey! Don't call me Sarcasm Spasm! Dice: *scoffs* Bet you can't go one day without being sarcastic! Nickel: Whatever. Let's get go find Cherry, who's going to be dead meat by wolves unless we save him. Latte: And if we fail trying, all ''of us will be dead meat! Nickel: ''Exactly. Now let's get moving. (Cut to the group on Puffball.) Category:Object Madness Category:TheTwistedMangle